


We Get It, You Love Each Other

by RyleeLin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeLin/pseuds/RyleeLin
Summary: Hunk and Pidge just wanted to watch a movie.





	We Get It, You Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one half of this six months ago and the other half at like 4 am. Sue me.

It had been a long day, and Hunk was glad to just sit down and watch a movie with Pidge. They lived with Lance and Keith, which explains itself, so they were enjoying his company as well. 

 

They had just gotten to the part where the two love interests  _ finally  _ got together, when Lance and Keith started arguing.

 

“Pidge? What’s going on?” Hunk asked worriedly. 

 

They sighed, muttering something about noise cancelling headphones as they turned up the tv volume. “Chill, they're fine.” 

 

Hunk fidgeted with a truly nervous look on his face. “Are you sure? Cause it sounds pretty serious Pidge, and I know they always bicker but-” 

 

“Hunk.” Pidge interjected, stone faced. “Trust me, they're fine. Now pass the jelly beans.”

 

* * *

  
  


Ten minutes later, and Hunk is mom levels of worried. 

 

“Pidge, you said it's fine, but it's been ten minutes. A lot of words can be said in ten minutes, and they can be really bad, and I don't want to be rude-” 

 

Pidge apparently had no qualms about being rude, interrupting Hunk's ramblings for a second time. 

 

“Fine. If you're still stressing, follow me.” They sounded harsh, and yet they had an almost soft smile on their face.

 

* * *

  
  


Leading Hunk up the stairs with a finger over their lips, he and Pidge put their ears to the door of Keith and Lance. Hunk was almost shocked by what he heard.

 

Lance's voice was loud and sharp, which was humorously unlike his words. “NO, I LOVE YOU MORE!”

 

The second voice, obviously Keith, shouted back, “BET ME BITCH!”

 

“I SAID I LOVE YOU FIRST!”

 

“THAT'S  BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME TO IT!”

 

“THAT’S PROOF THAT I LOVE YOU MORE!”

 

“WELL I WONDER WHO KISSED THE OTHER PERSON FIRST, OH WAIT THAT WAS ME!”

 

Hunk, removing his ear from the door, facepalmed. Pidge had a different idea. 

 

They pounded their tiny yet powerful fist into the door. “BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Before going back to the stairs, riding the banister back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment! I forgot writing one shots was so fun.


End file.
